nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Angel Vergara
Angel Vergara Santiago, plasticien contemporain belge, d'origine espagnole, né en 1958 à Mieres, Espagne Angel Vergara vit et travaille à Bruxelles Biographie Depuis de nombreuses années, le travail de Angel Vergara fait appel à différents supports comme le dessin, la vidéo, l’installation, la performance, qui sont pour l’artiste autant de moyens d’explorer et d‘ouvrir le champ de la peinture et sa possible actualisation tant d’un point de vue esthétique que social et politique. Si ses oeuvres récentes utilisent plus particulièrement le film et l’installation vidéo, c’est pour trouver dans le flux des images qu’il réalise ou qu’il prélève la possibilité d’une peinture en direct, d’une peinture qui se fait dans le temps des images. Angel Vergara s'est fait connaître sous le nom de Straatman par ses interventions dans la ville ; caché sous un drap blanc, il dessinait en temps réel, ce qui se passait autour de lui. On l'a retrouvé ensuite dans des performances où il perturbait les contextes culturels officiels, déguisé en Roi ou transformant sa galerie en bistrot. Depuis son travail évolue vers l'installation vidéo, tout en continuant la peinture, à travers "films peints" et mise en scène de l'acte de peindre au cœur de ses propres productions picturales. Angel Vergara vit et travaille dans les rues et les cafés pour réaliser des sortes de tableaux vivants où s’opère la fusion de la peinture et de l’espace public et social. Devant lui, s’offre une scène tangible qu’il transcrit avec son pinceau sur un écran transparent, qu’il sténographie par de rapides croquis en temps réel. Ses gestes enlevés traduisent la création en train de se faire, pourtant sans laisser de traces, comme s’il peignait la réalité qu’il parcourt dans le vide. Ses vidéos s’apparentent à un spectacle mimé, où il met en scène cette interaction entre l’artiste et son modèle. Mais plus encore, tel un double, le spectateur se trouve à la place du peintre, et suit la circulation de sa main qui prolonge le regard de Vergara ainsi que les regards qu’il rencontre. L’artiste force ainsi le spectateur à partager l’intimité de son regard. Pour la Biennale de Venise 2011, Angel Vergara a imaginé un projet spécifique qui occupera tous les espaces du Pavillon belge. Ce projet intitulé « Feuilleton » est fondé sur le thème des sept péchés capitaux : l’envie, la colère, la paresse intellectuelle... envahiront le Pavillon belge. Ce thème utilisé comme un leitmotiv et appliqué à la société actuelle, agit comme un virus inoculé dans l’éventail des images que l’actualité nous livre dans toute leur trivialité. Ces images, que l’artiste s’approprie, sont montées à une cadence répétitive dans l’esprit des génériques de séries policières, sans cesse diffusées sur nos écrans de télévision, pour être finalement attaquées par le pinceau et la peinture. Angel Vergara n’a jamais travaillé de manière purement formelle, mais plutôt à partir de sa fascination et de ses recherches sur les relations entretenues par le pouvoir des images face à l’ordre socioculturel. Figure emblématique d'une nouvelle approche figurative, son travail traite précisément des enjeux et défis contemporains de la peinture, telles la réinterprétation d'images déjà médiatisées ou leur manipulation marquée par le langage de l'image en mouvement. Déclarations d'Angel Vergara La peinture est aujourd'hui dominante dans le champ de l'art contemporain, malgré ce qu'il laisse supposer. Le champ produit aujourd'hui un tas de peintres nostalgiques, avares, rassurants par leur langage, faisant bonne mine et preuve d'intérêt pour le classicisme romantique, l'utilisation du "mauvais goût", les théories modernistes de la surface du tableau, et qui se plaignent de leur isolement dans le "monde". Le concept d'art est tellement perverti par les idées utilitaires de la politique culturelle et son vocabulaire si ancré dans le language des pratiques de la politique économique ultraliberale, qu'il en perd toute consistance poétique et réflexive. Je veux faire tout mon possible pour préserver et reconstruire cette autonomie et cette réflexivité. Issu d'un milieu immigré et prolo, j'ai toujours cru en l'acte de peindre. Pour moi "l'artiste" était celui qui par sa position, son autonomie et sa production, bousculait les idées reçues et se mêlait au monde. Celui qui parvenait à produire cet "échange" entre le présent et le présent. On parle toujours de présence pour un tableau, il ne s'agit effectivement pas de représentation mais de présence. Je suis sorti dans l'espace public pour confronter directement des tableaux en acte, au monde. Sur l'utilisation de documents visuels et sonores préexistants: Pour moi, ce sont des données, des choses qui existent et que j'utilise. L'intérêt n'est pas la voix de Duchamp, mais ce qui s'acte dans cette parole. Ce sont des éléments qui sont en rapport avec ce qui est occupé à se produire et qui arrive. Rien n'est véritablement prémédité. Tout se construit au fur et à mesure. Je vais faire cette intervention à l'église de Grimbergen et, je ne pense pas que je vais poser dessus l'interview de Duchamp. Ce sont des rencontres ; différentes couleurs que je mélange et que je pose. C'est presque pédagogique, il y a des choses qu'il faut remettre en place. Il y a une force incroyable de la présentation de cette représentation. Tout le système est très déifié même Duchamp parle presque comme un curé. Je ne "joue" pas avec la culture, je prends des morceaux de culture et je les utilise comme matériaux dans un rapport historique. Expositions personnelles récentes *2011 : « Feuilleton », les 7 péchés capitaux. Pavillon belge de la Biennale de Venise 2011. *2010 : « Monday: Firework; Tuesday: Illuminations; Wednesday: Revolution », Argos Centre for Art and Media, Bruxelles. **« Solo Projects », ARCO Madrid (curator : Juan de Nieves) , Stella Lohaus Gallery, Madrid, Espagne **« Acts and paintings », IKOB. B.Eupen. *2009 : « Nous, les oeuvres d’art… », Etablissement d’en face projects, Bruxelles *2008 : « Art Première, Art Basel » (avec Joëlle Tuerlinckx), Stella Lohaus Gallery, Anvers *2007 : « Attention, algunas vueltas mas para legar.... », EACC, l’espai d’art contemporani de Castelló, Espagne. **« Straatman’s Happy entry into Brussels », Stella Lohaus Gallery, Anvers El Pintor, MAC's Grand Hornu. B. *2006 : « Actes et Tableaux – Retransmissions », MAC’s, Grand-Hornu.B. **« El Callajero », Cultureel Centrum Strombeek-Bever, Bruxelles **« The Straatman's contract », B.L.A.C. Bruxelles *2005 : « We the art works...! », Performance. Halles de Schaerbeek, Bruxelles et Duplacena, Lisbonne, Portugal *2004 : "Our life is our territory", Stella Lohaus Gallery, Anvers **Domaine de Kerguehennec (avec Michel Francois), Kerguehennec/Bignan – Centre d’Art contemporain *2003 : "Comment liberer les artistes libres ?", Fri-Art, Fribourg (CH) *2002 : "EXHIBITION", Stella Lohaus Gallery, Anvers **"Straatman Opera", W139, Amsterdam (NL) *2001 : "Straatman Cometh", MUHKA, Anvers **"Straatman Opera, L'Aniversaire de Spinoza", Bruxelles *2000 : "Public Art", Stella Lohaus Gallery, Anvers Galerie Site personnel Angel Vergara 2007 Pavillon belge de la Biennale de Venise 2011 Catégorie:plasticien contemporain belge Catégorie:Naissance en 1958